Changes(ON HOLD)
by unwashedwonder
Summary: Ian Hecox did not like change. iancorn. marhinki. kalanthony. joverin.
1. Dog Days Are Over

**whoops i did another fanfic**

**if you have an idea for it, or maybe even a song that you'd like me to do a chapter based off, let me know(for the love of god, no miley cyrus and preferably no pop music).**

* * *

Ian Hecox did not like change.

So when Matt Sohinki invited the new kid over to their table and Ian sat next to someone, he wasn't too happy.

The new kid's name was David Moss, and he had moved in from Ohio at the beginning of second semester. He was now living with Mari Takahashi, who was a close family friend. Why he lived here now Ian didn't know. He didn't care to find out. All he knew is that the new kid was taking the only empty seat and he wanted it back.

Ian barely heard a word of conversation that day, but he could tell that all his friends liked David. By the fact that Anthony and Kalel, who had been dating since the first few weeks of freshmen year, took their eyes and hands off each other for at least ten minutes, talking to him, Ian could tell that he was here to stay.

He hated it. He wanted everything back to the way it was. His easy days of life were now over thanks to David Moss, a kid he hadn't even uttered a single word to. Now, Ian had to focus on getting over the hurdles. He should have been happy to have a new friend, but he just wasn't. He cursed him over and over in his head.

Ian had only known of his existence for twenty minutes.

The next day, Ian decided to listen in.

David was shy and mostly quiet, but everyone kept asking him questions.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"Ohio, originally."

"You're a sophomore with us, right?"

He nodded.

"Do you like video games?"

He nodded, his eyes lighting up.

Simple questions went around, and David would ask similar ones to get to know everyone. The one question that was asked a month later made David lighten up.

It only made it worse for Ian. Just what he needed. More change.

"What do you think of my hair?"

It was the first time any of them had seen David smile.

He gave Kalel a look, "I like it."

Kalel's hair was a caramel color, but the tips were all different colors and it looked like one of those lollipop sticks. Ian honestly thought it looked nice, but he wanted the old way back.

She smiled up at Anthony, "I told you. The have cool people in Ohio."

"But no one cool comes from Texas am I right?" David looked at Matt, grinning.

Everyone was shocked.

_No!_ Ian thought, _I was just getting used to you barely being here and now you're talking and joking and smiling stop it go back to how you were!_

David looked down, "That wasn't funny, I know."

"That was awesome." Joshua smiled, giving Erin a quick glance before pushing his glasses up and looking at David.

"I'm surprised you said something that long." Erin said in a joking manor.

"I'm still caught up over the fact that he smiles." Mari said.

David laughed.

"Don't overwhelm us!" Anthony grinned.

Ian was still upset over the change, and he remained indifferent towards David all year.

* * *

David pushed his chair across the room to reach Mari. It started spinning and he had to brace himself. He hated spinning.

"Whoa. You okay there, buddy?" Mari was busy playing video games.

He nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see him, "Yeah."

"Pretty good school year, huh?"

David and Mari had just gotten home from the last day of exams. Kalel had driven them, as usual. That was David's favorite part of the year: Kalel. Of course, he wasn't interested in her romantically; he was just surprised that someone like her would hang out with someone like him. He honestly thought that the two of them were becoming closer than he was with Mari. He and Kalel told each other everything.

"Yeah. I don't think Ian liked me very much."

"Bullshit. Everyone loved you."

"Except Ian." David frowned, pulling his jacket off.

Mari shrugged, "Ian doesn't do well with change, that's all."

"Hopefully I won't be considered change by next year." David frowned.

"Relax, everyone loves you. Kalel and Anthony stopped making out all lunch and actually talked to us for more than five minutes. It was awesome."

David smiled, "I really do like her hair."

"She's dying it again."

"She is?"

She nodded, "Some kind of turquoise. She told me all about it. Don't tell Anthony though."

"Right. Don't tell Anthony. Got it." David nodded.

"You what's going to kick ass?"

"Me beating you in this game." David grabbed a controller.

"Yeah right, but no, I meant this summer."

"This summer is going to kick ass?"

"Well, yeah. We got invited up to Anthony's lake house, remember?"

"I didn't get an invitation." David frowned.

"It was addressed to the both of us."

"What the fuck is this game?" David stared at the screen.

"It's really underground; I'd be surprised if you had heard of it."

"Well, I haven't, now move over. I want to play Portal."

"Go play with your little turret thing."

David rolled his eyes and pulled his inflatable turret over his head so it rested on his shoulders, "I'm supposed to be getting Wheatley soon."

"He's downstairs." Mari replied, not looking at him.

David bolted downstairs without another word, "Mrs. Takahashi! Mrs. Takahashi!"

"Honey, you can call me mom now." She smiled, "You're living with us."

"Err….mom." David almost had to force out, "Mari told me I got a package."

"Ah, yes. There are several boxes here addressed to you." She crossed her arms, "If I remember correctly, that credit card was for emergencies only."

"This was an emergency!"

"Two hundred dollars' worth of Portal gear isn't an emergency." David could tell that she was trying not to crack a smile.

"You know I only had four shirts." He frowned, "I needed more."

"I also see that you have bought a Chevy Chase poster." She looked at the receipt.

"Our room is literally just solid girly posters." David crossed his arms, "We needed someone manly."

"So you chose…." She looked at the poster, "The only man who changes his identity more often than his underwear?"

"It's a classic movie, Mrs. Takahashi!" He frowned, "Um, I mean, mom."

"Alright, alright. I'll explain that I bought this for you and I'll replenish your card." She pulled him in for a hug, "Just promise me, no more spending it without my permission.

David released one arm and reached for his boxes.


	2. It's My Life

"Jesus Christ, David!" Mari smiled, running over and taking a large box from him, "You bought a shit ton of stuff."

David set the boxes down, "I had no clothes."

"These are the nerdiest shirts I've ever seen…." She pulled a few out, "Portal, Gears of War, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Lonely Island, Portal again…."

David wasn't the least bit embarrassed. He just smirked, "It matches my personality. Besides, you can't tell me how to live my life. It's my life, not yours."

"Better than that lame button down." Mari pulled at his collar, smiling.

He rolled his eyes and began to unbutton it.

"Ew," Mari put her hands over her eyes, "you may be living with us, and you may be sharing a room with me, but you are not changing in front of me like that."

"I've lived here for half a school year, get over it." He grinned, pulling the Aperture Laboratories shirt on, which was his favorite.

Mari blinked, "Do you work out?"

David grinned, "I've started doing that lately, thank you for noticing."

"I mean, you were gangly when you came to us, but now you seem to have some muscle, or at least meat on your bones."

He shrugged.

"You'll probably get all the ladies if you were shirts like that. That Gears of War shirt looks a little small, so you'll be a hit with that if you keep working out."

"Why are you telling me this?" He gave her a weird look.

"You're my brother now. You're what, sixteen?"

"I'm seventeen, Mari."

"And you're only a sophomore?"

"I'm a junior now." He frowned.

"It's about time you ask me advice about women." She shrugged.

"What if I'm good with women, but need advice about men?" He frowned, thinking that he might possibly maybe beginning to lean that way.

She shrugged, "If you're interested in men, good for you."

"I never said I was." He mumbled, looking over at his boxes.

"You haven't unpacked yet?"

"There was nothing to unpack, Mari." David frowned, "You know that. I came here with nothing on short notice."

"We're going shopping tomorrow."

"I just bought all this."

"You bought shirts, David. Do you even have a jacket?"

"I bought an Aperture Science sweatshirt."

"More than one pair of jeans? How many pairs of underpants do you have?"

He looked down, "Fair enough. I'll….I'll go shopping with you."

"Awesome."

"On one condition."

"Sure."

"Don't bring those girly ballet friends of yours."

"'Course not, big bro." She slung her arm over his shoulder, "I was thinking we could have some little Maricorn time."

"Maricorn?"

"Mari and Lasercorn."

"Don't bring that up." He groaned.

"Why not?" She frowned, "That saved your life, you should be thankful for it."

"I know, I know, but I just feel like the story behind it is rough though. I haven't exactly been on since I came here. I've had a few videos queued up, but I haven't been fully active."

"You posted one a week ago."

"The queue did."

"You can't queue YouTube."

"You can if you make a program to."

"You suck at programming."

"I asked a follower to program it for me." He hung his head, "But I guess I should start making videos again, huh?"

"You can if you want to."

"You saved my life."

"You saved mine." She said back softly.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to comprehend it all. There's no way a stupid teenager playing videogames on YouTube could have saved a girl's life. She saved his life for obvious reasons, but he couldn't quite wrap his brain around how he had saved her. He had only actually known her for a single school semester.

_It's my life._ He thought, _I can't forget how that experience was…._

She punched him lightly, diffusing some tension, "There are still daylight hours. Want to waste them playing video games, Lasercorn?"

Mari put a lot of emphasis on his title.

"Look, the guys from school don't know that's me." He frowned.

"They all love him, or, you."

"I know, but it's best they don't know about me."

She nodded, "I won't tell."

"Speaking of telling, you still haven't told me the name of this game."

"You'll never know." She grinned as David grabbed a controller.


	3. A Saucerful of Secrets

**hey guys next chapter will be ian's pov i promise i dont know why i just like writing from david's pov. this one has a bit of mari's pov as well. i'll get to everyones**

* * *

A Saucerful of Secrets - Pink Floyd

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Hooray!"

"Glorious freedom!"

Mari woke up to a soft crooning and a beeping noise.

She blinked her eyes open and looked around the room for the noise.

David rolled over and smashed his alarm clock with his fist, groaning.

"Help! Being squished!" The alarm cried, barely being caught off by David hitting the stupid piece of machinery.

"That was Portal, right?"

He nodded, groaning and pulling the pillow over his head.

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a loser."

"At least I wasn't friendzoned by Matt."

"Who told you about that?" She frowned, unaware that he even knew about them.

'Them' meaning Mari liking him and him not seeing that or not showing any sign of interest in her.

"I was there when it happened." He laughed.

She sighed and got up out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. As much as she loved David, he was an asshole for laughing at that. Everyday he was becoming more and more like her brother, and she had grown to love their relationship, even if it was mostly teasing.

Around thirty minutes later, she came back out, ready to go.

David was sitting in the middle of the floor, his Portal turret on his shoulders and his laptop in his lap.

"You aren't even near ready!" Mari frowned.

"Oops." David shrugged, "I was just checking out some things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Like nothing." He turned the computer away.

That only meant one thing.

"You're on Ian's Facebook page, aren't you?"

"He hasn't accepted my friend request, yet he's frequently active."

"Calm down, David." Mari frowned, "He just probably hasn't seen it yet."

She had no idea why he was acting like this. Did David and Ian have a thing? She always figured that David might end up like this. Ever since their first legit conversation three years ago.

"Are you….romantically interested in him?"

She had no idea that this wouldn't be the first time she asked that question.

"What?" David snorted, "As if. The guy wouldn't even look me in the eye if his life depended on it."

"Come downstairs when you're ready." She shrugged.

She smiled once she had turned her back on him. He had something for Ian, even if it was just a phase.

* * *

David pulled his phone out once Mari had left and texted Kalel.

'mari's making me go shopping :('

'awwww no shopping is fun I wish I could go'

'maybe I'll let you help me pick out a thing or two. I need the advice anyway'

He smiled and walked downstairs.

Mari ran upstairs, "David I'm so sorry I really wish I could take you shopping but ballet just got un-cancelled so I have to go to that. Man the fort down at home, okay? Call Kalel, maybe she'll take you shopping."

He nodded, "Break a leg or whatever it is they say in show business."

She ran in their room and back out, completely changed. It was the fastest changing of any girl ever. David was sure of it. Mari patted the top of his head, "I told Kalel to watch you. She said she'll be over soon."

David followed her downstairs, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm really bored."

"Go play Call of Duty or Half Life or Portal or that weird underground game I totally didn't pirate."

He rolled his eyes, "Just go."

David watched Kalel pull up as Mari left.

He quickly pulled her inside, "We need to talk."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I….I think I might like someone."

Kalel froze, "If you say Mari and I get caught up in some weird incestral shit I will murder you." He could hear the edge in her voice.

"No, no that's not it."

"It's not Erin, is it?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He rolled his eyes.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "You're so mean."

He shrugged, "Boys are supposed to tease girls. You guys have cooties."

She shook her head, chuckling, "I've never seen you talk to another girl."

"That's….yeah. That's the point."

There was a long pause before any of them said anything.

"Kalel?" He said, worried.

"Are you gay?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know if gay is the right word, but I have romantic thoughts about guys."

She bit her lip, "I understand. Are you sure it's not just the bi-curious phase? When I say that, it's not me trying to push those feelings away. I respect you just the same, if not more for growing a pair and telling me."

"Uh, I always had a pair, fuck you very much." David rolled his eyes, "But I don't know. I'll see."

"Do you want to tell me who it is?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to admit it to myself."

"Look." She stepped forward, "As long as it's not-"

"Don't flatter him either." He grinned, "It's not emo flap."

Kalel nodded, "Good. Mind telling me who it is?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Tell me when you're ready. For now, we have some shopping to do."

"Now you have to tell me something personal about you. It will balance it out." He said as he got in the car.

"Anthony and I are fucking tonight." She looked behind her as she backed out of the driveway.

David blinked. Kalel had said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Wow.

"Not good enough for you?" She shrugged, "I'm dying my hair teal tomorrow. Now spill another."

"I'm secretly trying to hook Mari up with Matt."

"I'll tell you another secret, ready?"

He nodded.

She didn't even look at him, driving just as casually as she said her next words, "You like Ian."


	4. My Number

My Number - Foals

Ian waved goodbye to his parents and watched as Anthony pulled up in his driveway.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." He grinned.

Ian put his suitcase in the trunk of Anthony's car, "Really?"

"No." He frowned, "I don't understand the joke, but Kalel said that it would be funny if I said it because maybe you'd understand."

"It's from a movie." Ian sighed, buckling his seat belt, "You really didn't know that?"

Anthony shrugged, "Whatever. Your parents know you're staying with me, right?"

"Of course they do."

"Good." Anthony nodded, "I'd be upset with you if they didn't."

"No, they know that I'm going to your place, and they know that we're going to the beach."

"Do they know that I won't be home tonight?"

Ian frowned, "I didn't know that."

"I'm spending the night at Kalel's."

"Yeah?"

"Well, no. I'm spending the night at Mari's, but Mari has a ballet camp thing all weekend that her parents have to attend, so everyone's gone. Mari said we could use the place."

"You do know that the Moss kid lives there too, right?"

"His name is David, and I completely forgot. Can you keep him occupied at my house?"

Ian crossed his arms, "I guess so."

"Please?" Anthony pulled up to the house, "I'm begging you. I'll return the favor when you want to fuck someone."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine. I'll babysit Moss."

"You don't like him do you?"

Ian shrugged. In all honestly, Ian was fine with David. It was the way he felt about him that he didn't like. Ian had accepted the fact that he was never going to like change, and David had brought a whirlwind of changes. For starters, David always seemed to want to be around Ian, and Ian really just wanted some space. The part that pissed Ian off the most is that he was beginning to not want some space. He was beginning to want David to be near him. He didn't know why or how or anything. He was just confused. David made him confused, and Ian hated that.

"He's really nice." Anthony smiled.

Ian got out of the car and grabbed his bag, "I guess."

"I spent the night at his house while Mari was at Kalel's..." Anthony shook his head, "That kid is insane. We both drank way too much because-"

"He's into beer? You're into beer?" Ian frowned.

"What?" Anthony turned back, "No. You didn't let me finish. We both drank way too much because he found Mari's secret stash of foreign sodas in the basement fridge. We were bouncing off the walls all night. I got no sleep."

"Sounds like a party."

"If you ask him nicely, I bet he'd bring them over."

"I don't even have his number." Ian shrugged.

"I'll give it to you." Anthony grabbed Ian's phone and plugged the contact it.

Ian snatched it back when he was done and looked at it. He was saved as '/David/' as if Anthony was trying to italicize and put emphasis on his name. Ian quickly changed it to 'Moss' purely to make Anthony angry.

"So, invite him over, will you?"

Ian sighed.

'hey moss, its ian. anthony's going to fuck his gf in your house. come over here if you dont wanna hear it.'

'How'd you get my number?'

So David was that kind of guy. Perfect spelling and punctuation.

'ant gave it to me. now tell me if youre comin or not'

'Your house?'

'ant's house. my parents are out of town so i'm staying here for the week.'

'What about his parents? I'm assuming they aren't stupid and will eventually notice that their son is gone.'

Ian frowned, "Anthony, what about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they notice if you have two friends over but you aren't here?"

He waved a hand, "They're going out tonight. It's their anniversary."

"Then why not just do it here?" Ian looked at him.

"I didn't think about that. Can you go to his house?"

'he says theyre out for the night and that he can just do it at home, but i have to go over to yours.'

'My parents won't be here tonight.'

'yeah, i know. i heard. but just do me a favor and get out that foreign soda. im going to need some.'

'Will do. I'll see you tonight?'

'order pizza and ill be there in a few hours'

'Kalel says that she doesn't want to do it at his house. Something about feeling guilty. I'm coming over to Anthony's place now.'

'this is the fucking weirdest thing ever'

'I know. I'll be there in an hour. Don't order pizza without me.'

Ian sighed, "Change of plans. It's still on at the Takahashi household."

Anthony shrugged, "That way I don't have to explain the mess."

Ian glanced down at his phone, "Actually, David says you still have to clean it up and not to do it on his bed. He says he laid out the extra mattress for you guys.

He rolled his eyes, "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of not getting it on tonight."

Ian shrugged, "I don't think so. He seems to not really be interested in anyone."

Anthony frowned, "He talks to Mel."

"He does?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They sit next to each other in English. All they do is talk."

"Damn. He's getting the girl then?"

"Nah. She's not interested romantically."

"Good."

"Good?" Anthony looked at him, "You still have feelings for her?"

Ian shrugged, "Not really, but friends don't do that to other friends."

"I thought you two weren't friends."

"He considers us friends."

"But do _you_?"

* * *

David threw his phone across the room when he saw 'hey moss its ian.'

_Why does he have my number? How did he get it? Does he want to hang out? What does he want with me? He barely acknowledges me; why choose now?_

Most of these questions would have been answered had he not let go of the phone in his excitement. It slid under the changing stall and he watched Kalel pick it up. He had to get off the couch and ask her if she would pass it back, blushing.

She opened the door and came out in a dress. Even though she had originally gone shopping to help David pick out clothes, they ended up going to all the girly stores and getting asked if they were dating because they made a cute couple. David nearly gagged at the thought of that. Kalel was like his sister. She was his sister just as much as Mari, minus the legal documents that made him an official member of Mari's family. She teased him like family. She called him 'the Takahashi boy,' even though David had asked to keep him last name, which the Takahashi's were fine with.

"Why did you-" She paused, looked at his phone, and laughed, "Oh I was so right I totally knew it."

"Shut up!" He grumbled, grabbing it back and texting him.

"I knew it." She smiled, pulling the dress up a little higher, "Do you think this will look good with teal hair?"

"Yeah sure." He waved a hand, texting Ian back.

"You haven't even looked."

He looked up at her. She looked beautiful, but not in a way that made David attracted to her. He still cringed at the thought. He blinked and scanned the dress and her hair.

"Yeah. It'll look really good with it." He nodded, "That's tomorrow, right? I'll go with you if you want. I need a haircut too."

"Thank you." She smiled, "And of course. You'll like my hair dresser. She's super great."

"You owe me a clothing check like that." His gaze stayed on his phone.

"You'd look good in tighter shirts."

He stared at the screen for a few seconds before looking up at her, "What?"

She grabbed his arm, "Look at this thing. It's fit. Do you work out?"

He nodded, "A little bit."

"I could tell. You've gained weight since I first met you."

"How does that prove I work out?"

She frowned, "Well you were extremely skinny when you first started school, as if you were malnourished." She walked back into the stall, "Then you gained weight quickly; I noticed how much you were eating at lunch."

"Yeah?"

"You ate a ton. You'd finish whatever we didn't eat." She had a laughter tone in her voice, "It was funny. I also noticed that you never got fat, and that muscle started showing up."

"You sound like you're in love with me." He looked back down to see if Ian had texted him back.

She opened the door immediately, even though she was only in her jeans and bra, "Say that again?"

"You...that sounded like something you'd say if you were in love with me." He shrugged.

She grinned.

"What?"

"That's how you describe Ian."

"Is not!" He crossed his arms, "Go change."

She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, "Done. Can we go now?"

"Aren't you going to buy the dress?"

"I put it on hold." She shrugged, "In case I grow a little before homecoming."

"It's like...three months away."

She handed the dress to the worker, then looked at David, "You know what I noticed back there?"

"Hmm?" He texted Ian back.

"You didn't stare at my boobs." She picked up her bags and walked out.

"And?" David put his phone in his pocket.

She looked at him, "You're totally gay."

"That's not...I'm just polite." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

David was never very good at lying, and he knew it. He was surprised that no one had found out about his past.

"You've never been polite, David."

"Yes I have." He frowned, looking back at her, "I usually always make eye contact when I talk to someone and I always say please and thank you and-"

"Come on. We're going home now." She grabbed his arm.

"Wait Ian wants to know where you guys are doing it tonight."

"I'm not doing Ian tonight." She frowned, "But you are."

"I am not." David rolled his eyes, "Stop saying that."

"Anthony and I will be at your house tonight though. I'd feel too guilty if I did it at his house."

"I'll let him know."

"Where exactly is Mari?"

"Ballet camp." He shrugged, "It was cancelled due to one of the instructors quitting, but they just sent out an email saying that it's back on."

"You're still texting Ian?" Kalel looked over at his phone when they got in the car.

"No." He frowned, "Just Anthony."

"Does Anthony know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like Ian."

"I do not like Ian!" He slammed his fist against the dashboard, "At least not that way and holy fuck that hurt."

Kalel rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, lover boy."


	5. Ex-Girlfriend

**yes, i know i've used this band before, but that will happen a lot. i would've posted this days ago, but i couldn't think of a title until i felt really stupid and remembered this one. i don't have a very wide taste in music, it's mostly old rock with a few modern bands, and then no doubt. that's about it.**

**90% of what i listen to is radiohead. no joke.**

**Now I'm curious.**

**What kind of music do you guys listen to?**

* * *

Ex-Girlfriend - No Doubt

Ian sat by himself on the couch at Anthony's house, waiting for David.

He wanted to call Melanie again. They had just broken up for the seventh time and he couldn't tell if he was sick of her or if he needed her back. If Ian was to be honest with himself, he would've admitted that the only reasons he agreed to let David stay with him was because David was the only thing that could keep Ian's mind off Mel. Whenever David was around, all of Ian's being was focused on getting him away, but, recently, when David finally left, Ian wanted him back. He wasn't sure if it was because he was just an asshole who wanted to push him away again, or if it was because he saw something a little more to David.

He pulled out his phone to call her, but his savior came.

There was a loud knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw that David had a backpack on his back and a long black case in his hand.

"How'd you get here?" Ian asked, not seeing a car anywhere.

"I walked." David smiled, "Why?"

"You walked?"

"It was only about a mile." He shrugged, "I brought the sodas."

"Well, come in." Ian let him in, "Anthony told me that you said you'd sleep on the couch in the basement like you did last time."

David looked around, "I've only been here once before, but yeah I slept on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep in his bed with him." David shrugged, "He and I wanted to practice all night anyway so we just stayed in the basement."

"Practice what?"

"Music."

"You play?" Ian was slightly impressed.

He nodded, "A bit. I'm trying out for band next year."

"Sounds lame." Ian grinned.

David shoved Ian's head lightly and playfully, "Whatever. Do you want a soda?"

"Yeah, sure."

David carefully took off his backpack and set it down, unzipping it. He had several papers shoved in, along with a few dozen soda cans.

"You might want to wait a bit. They've been shaken up and are probably a gross room temperature." He began to put the sodas in the fridge.

"What are all those dots?"

"Musical notes."

"What do you play?"

"I play guitar, but my main instrument is the good ole trumpet." He slapped the case, seeming very confident, "I think I might play tenor drums for the band though, since I've been getting into those ever since I convinced Mrs. Taka- mom to buy them for me."

"You're not used to calling her 'Mom,' are you?"

He shook his head. Ian could tell that he didn't want to talk, so he changed the subject.

"Is that your trumpet?"

David nodded.

"So then you can blow?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"I know it was only a matter of time before I heard that one." David smiled.

Ian was getting sick of this. David wouldn't back down on being nice.

"You can finger too then?"

David laughed, "That's a new one."

"But you said you were playing tenors?"

"I might have to blow the drum leader to get that position, but yeah." He grinned.

"Percussion...So you can bang too?"

"God damn it." David shook his head, "Quit it. It's clear that I'm an inexperienced virgin so you can shut up about it."

Ian crossed his arms and turned back, "If you need me, I'll be in Anthony's room."

* * *

David went downstairs to the basement and set his backpack and trumpet down. He felt his phone vibrate and he had a call.

"Kalel? Aren't you with Anthony?"

"Yeah, but he's busy helping his friend with something right now so I decided to call you." She said, "Is Ian in the room?"

"No. He's two stories above me in Anthony's room." David said, looking around to make sure the door was closed and that Ian wasn't down here with him.

"How is he?"

"He's...fine." David shrugged, "He seems to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can you eavesdrop on him for me?"

"What?" David frowned, "No!"

"His girlfriend just dumped him."

"Oh." David sighed, but for some reason he felt a little happy, "Why?"

"They've been on and off since eighth grade. They mostly just get back together for a few weeks at a time before breaking up for a month and getting back together and the cycle goes on. He takes it really roughly, but she doesn't."

"Shouldn't he be used to it?"

"Each time she promises it won't be like the last."

David closed his eyes, "Yeah, I'll go check on him for you."

"Make sure to wear a condom." Kalel laughed.

"I'm not going to..." David lowered his voice, "You're an asshole."

"I bet that got you hard, didn't it?"

"No." David squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, hoping she couldn't see right through him.

"Whatever. Have fun with your boyfriend, lover boy."

She hung up on him.

He went upstairs and waited outside Anthony's door.

"Look. I'm sorry that I wasn't who you wanted. Can we please try again?" He heard Ian say.

David frowned. He stayed behind the door, not wanting Ian to know he was there.

"I haven't stopped caring about you since eighth grade, I hope you know that." There was a long pause, "Just give me another chance. I promise I'll be who you want."

David leaned against the wall.

"Please? Can we talk about this in person soon?" Ian sighed, "Alright. Sure. I'll see you then."

David pulled back so it didn't seem that he was there when his backpack side pocket tore against the door hinge. God damn mesh. His pill bottle fell out and the top popped off. He watched in slow motion as the pills scattered everywhere and slid under the door.

Ian appeared in the doorframe seconds later, "What the hell was that?"

"I came up here to check on you. I was hungry and I thought I might order us some pizza since you said you wanted it."

"What the fuck did you drop?" Ian stared at him with a look David had never seen before.

"Pills." He said, bending down to pick them up.

Ian grabbed David's collar, "Why do you have them?"

"Because I'm staying the night and I need them for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"A new day." He shrugged, "What else?"

"And you need them because?"

"ADHD." David pushed Ian's hand away and bent down to collect the pills.

He counted them. Twenty-five. Good.

"How many do you take a day?"

"One." He shrugged, "I'm not a druggie."

"Promise me?"

"Yeah." David shook Ian off, "I promise."

Ian stared at David with such a concern that David didn't even think his mother-if he had one-could do.


	6. You Can Make Him Like You

You Can Make Him Like You - The Hold Steady

Mari arrived to the studio and sat down on the bench, waiting for everyone. Her parents had gone off to the meeting room to talk to the director. She pulled out her phone.

'hey matt! stuck here at the ballet studio...help!'

'hahaha you wish! i'm busy with josh, but i'll text you to keep you occupied if you want'

'that would be awesome. why are you with josh?'

'i'm teaching him the best ways to ask a girl out'

Mari frowned. So Matt wasn't intimidated by the thought of asking someone out. That must've meant that he didn't like Mari. She put on a brave face.

'how's he going to ask?'

'erin. who else?'

'he's liked her for months now'

'true. hey speaking of liking...'

Mari bit her lip. Was this it?

'i think david likes someone but he isnt telling me who'

She sighed, "Dammit."

'um...can you call?'

'sure sure'

She called him, "Matt?"

"What's so important that you need to call me?"

"I think David is gay."

"Gay?" Matt asked, "For who?"

She bit her lip, "Ian."

"Makes sense to me."

"It does?"

"Yeah." He said, "I mean he's always talking about him when he's over here."

"He's always on his Facebook page."

"I didn't know if they had a thing or not. Ian's mentioned him a few times too, and I think if we tried hard enough, we could make it a thing."

"Would you want to try?"

"Sure. You and I would be the only two people still single if they did, though." Matt laughed.

Mari forced a laugh out. Hilarious. Absolutely hilarious. She hated that he thought that was funny.

"Yeah that's a pretty interesting thought."

"It'll be funny, you know?" He shook his head, "I figured that out of five guys, one of us had to be gay. I knew it wasn't me, Anthony, or Josh, and I didn't think it was Ian either given his thing with Mel, but I also thought that maybe because of how many times she's ditched him he might be. And David..." He paused, "I get that he's your brother and you're supposed to stand up for him-"

"Matt, I'm agreeing with you."

"He never flirts with girls. I've seen so many of them talk to him, but I can't ever remember him flirting back. Honestly. Every single time a girl comes up to talk to him, he's polite and kind, but he always maintains eye contact and he always seems to be looking at Ian."

Mari smiled. If she helped David get what he wanted, he could help her out.

"Hey, Matt. I have to go, I'll call you back later, okay?"

* * *

"Mari?" David groggily asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I was asleep."

"David, it's like ten. You're usually in bed after midnight."

"Ian's upstairs and-"

"What?" She frowned, "You're with Ian?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Anthony is with Kalel at our house."

"Holy shit, David."

"I'll explain later." He sighed, "Can I sleep now?"

"Why are you so tired?"

"I'm emotionally exhausted."

"Why?"

"Pretend I didn't say that."

"No can do, little bro."

"Mari I'm older than you."

"I heard what you said. It's Ian isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"David, darling, I know you like him."

David bit his lip, "Shut up."

"So it's true?"

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Matt."

There was a pause, "I promise."

"Okay. Now why did you call?"

"Can we make a deal?"

"I guess." David rubbed his eyes.

He was exhausted. Ian had ordered pizza, and once it had arrived, they ate in silence, barely saying anything. After a few slices, Ian had gotten up and went upstairs. That was it. He hadn't heard from him after that.

"We can make him like us."

"What?" He frowned, "I'm not into that kind of thing."

"No, I meant you can help me with Matt, and I'll help you with Ian. We can make him like you."

"Oh." David sighed, "Yeah, okay. We can do that."

"You're the best."

"Yeah. Can I go back to bed now?"

"If you'd like. I'll see you in a few days."

"See you then."

Her words echoed in his head all night.

_We can make him like you._


	7. The People I Know

The People I Know - Eric Hutchinson

David woke up the next morning to a loud horn blowing.

He yelped and jumped off the bed, faceplanting on the ground.

"What the-"

Ian was standing in front of him, David's trumpet in his hands, "Anthony's back. Go home."

"Do I have to?" David rubbed his head, which he had hit against the table before smashing his face into the carpet as he jumped off the couch.

"Holy fuck, David!" Kalel ran across the room, "You're bleeding."

She grabbed a towel and held it under his nose.

"I brought you a glass of water for your pill." Ian handed him a cup.

"Thanks." David eyed him before looking back at Kalel, "Stop that I'm fine."

"You're still bleeding."

"I'm fine." He pushed her away gently and swallowed his pill.

"Alright..."

"Just leave me be." David grumbled.

"You shouldn't have woken him up." Kalel frowned, "He's obviously exhausted."

Ian frowned, "I'm sorry, Moss."

David waved a hand. He really didn't care. He felt the medicine kick in slightly and he felt ready to take on the day.

"Who wants to go do something today?" He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"You slept in your jeans?" Kalel frowned, "Honey, that just won't do."

He frowned and slipped his shoes on, "Whatever."

"Where are you planning on going?" Ian asked.

"Well, I'm actually going to get my prescription refilled since it takes about a month to get here and I now have twenty-four pills left. I also need to go to the store and make sure that Mari has her favorite dinner when she gets back tomorrow night."

Ian smiled. He actually smiled a genuine smile. It was a rare sight for David, since Ian never seemed happy when he was around.

He felt something trickle down his lips and he wiped it off with his hand, which he then wiped off on his pants. He had seen several things on the internet about nose bleeds and specific people, but he didn't realize it was true. Then again, his nose was already bleeding.

"Actually," Kalel butted in, "we're all going to Anthony's beach house then, remember?"

"Oh that's right." David put his hands in his pockets.

"Where's Anthony?" Ian turned around and headed upstairs.

Kalel crossed her arms, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing. I slept down here by myself."

"You're the worst." She rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"What?" He frowned, "You think you're better than me because I'm still a virgin and you're not?"

David found it _oh so funny_ that Kalel looked at him, laughed, and walked away.

* * *

"David." Kalel smiled, "You promised me you'd take me to get my hair done, remember?"

He turned around, "Yeah. I know I did."

Anthony frowned. Kalel smirked at him. He never took her to what he called 'girly places' like the mall or the salon.

"So, are we going?"

"Sure. Just let me gather my things."

"They're all by the door." Ian frowned, "I set them out for you."

"Thanks."

"You should leave now."

"Jesus Christ, Ian." Kalel snapped, "David is a person too, okay? So chill the fuck out."

Ian watched her before turning away and leaving.

"He'll come around eventually."

"You think so?" David frowned, grabbing his backpack and trumpet case and heading to the car.

"Yeah." Kalel nodded, "You want to drive?"

"Uh..." David looked down, "Sure. Why not?"

"Here." She tossed him the keys.

He looked at them and sat in the driver's seat, taking deep breaths. Kalel frowned. To her, it looked like David had no idea what he was doing.

"Where do these go?" He blinked, staring at the object in his hands like it was from another universe.

"The keys?" Kalel frowned.

He nodded.

"You don't have your license, do you?"

"I've never driven a car in my life."

"You just said you'd drive."

"I didn't you'd really let me." He said, "You drive."

Kalel nodded, "Why haven't you driven?"

"I'm sure Mari has told you all about my life." David said as they switched seats.

"No, she hasn't."

"Can I tell you then?"

"Of course."

"I...I grew up in an orphanage pretty much. Since I was like...four or five. I don't really know what happened, but I'm not extremely curious as to why either. I'm fine being ignorant. Anyway, I was fed up with the owners running it like it was a dictatorship and I finally just left. I ran off. I obtained a laptop. I was caught and brought back, but they never found the laptop. I used it. I started one of those YouTube channels to try to get people to notice me. I wanted freedom. I called myself Lasercorn."

Kalel's eyes widened and she slammed the brake, "That's you?"

"Keep driving." David nodded, "But yes, that's me."

"Jesus Christ. Keep going."

"You keep going. You need to drive."

She rolled her eyes.

He sighed, "I got surprisingly popular and a lot of people started finding me in multiplayer game plays. One day, I met a peculiar little girl named AtomicMari. She was fascinated with me as a person, not a gamer. We talked about our own personal interests rather than just games. She acted like she didn't know how popular I was and just sort of humbled me."

"Mari?"

"Her name was Mari Takahashi. I met her four years ago. I was barely thirteen and she was twelve. She's been my best friend ever since. I told her my whole story a year ago, and she told her parents. They decided not to inform the authorities, but rather to get me the hell out of there and help me run away. Mari sent me plane tickets that I could print out. I had enough money to catch a cab to take me to the airport. I took a plane from Ohio to Sacramento. When I got here, Mari's family was there. I didn't know who they were or what they looked like, but the racist little bastard in me guessed that they were the only Asian family there. I was right, and Mari didn't question anything. She just ran up and hugged me and I'm not going to lie, we both cried quite a bit that night."

Kalel bit her lip, "Wow."

"I wouldn't be hear without the people who helped me out. I couldn't live with the people I know."

"I know how you feel." Kalel said.

She really did. She was telling the honest truth. What David had said had made her realize how important the people in her life were, wether or not they were good or bad. She thought about Anthony, and how he was the most important thing in her life right now. David was right up there underneath Anthony since Kalel had finally found someone she could really open up to.

He shrugged, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

She nodded, "What happens in my car stays in my car, deal?"

"Deal." He said, smiling weakly.


	8. Bizarre Love Triangle

**i don't know if this chapter is longer than the others or not, but it goes through three point of views at each line break. it's really not too difficult to figure out, but it's David, Anthony, and Kalel.**

**next chapter will have no bombs dropped like this one did. well, we have a few little baby bombs dropped, but nothing super huge.**

**have fun. see you next chapter.**

* * *

Bizarre Love Triangle - New Order

_Fuck. I just spilled my story to someone._

David sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready to do that.

"So, how was-"

"Don't try to diffuse the tension by bringing up Ian because that literally only stresses me out even more." David stared at the road.

He looked over at her.

"I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No," Kalel frowned, "don't be sorry. It's alright, really."

"Are you sure?" David frowned, "I feel really bad."

"Don't." She shook her head, "I deserved it."

He shrugged.

"I shouldn't have asked about Ian."

"I'll tell you if you really want."

Kalel shook her head, "I don't deserve to know."

"I don't like him."

"At all?" She sounded a little disappointed, which only made David more confused.

Did people want them to be together? Surely his subconscious was the only one who actually did...

David shrugged, "I mean, at least I don't think I like him."

"No?"

"I don't know." He looked down, "There's just something about him. Like...he doesn't want to be friends with me, but that just fuels it even more. I want to be his friend, and the fact that he doesn't like me bothers me to the point of obsession."

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine." He shrugged, "I just want him to be okay with me being there. It's like he's trying to deny my existence."

Kalel sighed, "Look, David. He's always been like this. He was like this when I first started dating Anthony."

"How long did it take him to get over it?"

"A year." She admitted, "But to be honest, I don't even know how long it'll take him to warm up to you."

David closed his eyes, "I just..."

"Anthony told me that Ian's really messed up because of the break ups. He's so used to it, then whenever she says they won't get back, he freaks out. He's not very adaptive."

"You sound like my biology teacher." David laughed.

"But it's true!" Kalel smiled.

"I know. I agree completely; he's not."

"Maybe he'll get better."

"Do you know what part of him is being messed up by the break ups?"

"Anthony says that Ian has avoided any romantic feelings for anyone at all." Kalel frowned, "Like, he says he won't fall for her again, but he always does."

"He's shutting out all romantic things then?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Basically."

David looked out the window again.

"You're upset about that, aren't you?"

He didn't have to look at her to know she was smirking.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ian crossed his arms.

Anthony could not believe how his friend was acting. He had never seen Ian this way before. Sure, Ian hated whenever he was presented with a new challenge, but he never thought he'd act this rude to someone.

"You know what I'm talking about." Anthony frowned, "David?"

"What about him?" Ian sat down.

"It's obvious you can't stand him."

"So what if I can't?"

Anthony sighed, "How can you not like him? He's nice and funny and smart and talented and-"

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you marry your new best friend?" Ian snapped.

Anthony blinked.

Ian closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"I...He's not my best friend, Ian. I don't even know him all that well. Clearly my girlfriend is better friends with him than I am."

"That's the problem." Ian groaned.

"What's the problem?" Anthony stood next to him.

"The problem is I'm having weird thoughts about him."

"Weird like how?" Anthony was almost positive he knew what it was.

"Weird like..." Ian put his face in his hands, "Weird like seeing him in my bed weird."

He nodded, "Anything else?"

"Seeing him on my dick."

"Too vivid." Anthony held his hands out, "Anything less sexual?"

"I sometimes think about taking him out to dinner." Ian admitted, "But it always ends up with him on-"

"Your dick yeah I get it." Anthony rolled his eyes, "So what does this mean?"

"It means I hate him." Ian looked like he was ready to tear his hair out.

"But you just said you wanted to-"

"I know what I said!" Ian groaned, "That's what it is though! I hate the way I feel. I don't want this. I want my life to be the same it always was."

"But doesn't that make you miserable?"

"I'm used to it!" Ian hit the couch with his fist, "I hate this. I can't stand the way I feel about him. I shut him out so I don't have to worry about him. If he thinks I don't like him, he'll stay away from me and then I don't have to have these gay thoughts that I don't want."

"Why don't you want them?" Anthony frowned, "They aren't bad. I'm totally okay with it if you are gay. You know I'll still be your best friend no matter what."

"I know you will, but what about everyone else? It's not exactly a super normal thing." Ian looked at him, "Besides, I don't even think that's what it is. I think it's just a phase."

"A phase?"

"The typical 'what if I was with someone of the same gender' thoughts that everyone has at some point." Ian shrugged, "Plus, I think I have another shot with Mel."

Anthony sighed. He didn't know what to say. He had gotten a text from Melanie the other day asking if David was single or not, to which he answered honestly: yes. Of course David was single. He was the nicest guy Anthony knew, and nice guys always get ignored by girls. He knew that Melanie would probably hurt Ian again, and even if David felt the same way about Ian, which Anthony was sure he didn't, David would never hurt Ian. If only he could get Ian to realize that...

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Anthony snapped out of his thoughts.

Ian frowned, "Me getting back with Melanie."

Anthony shrugged, "I think it's going to end up the same way it always does."

Ian crossed his arms, "She said it wouldn't."

"She says that every time. Why don't you go flirt with David or something?" Anthony suggested, "He won't hurt you."

"Yeah, but he's straight. He's got women crawling all over him."

"That doesn't make him straight." Anthony almost laughed.

Since day one, Anthony had always thought there was a possibility of David being gay, but then again, he had never thought of David being the person he was now, so Anthony just figured he was wrong.

"What exactly is it that you're getting at?" Ian frowned, "Do you know something I don't?"

"I know that you are incredibly handsome and could told totally turn a straight man gay if you tried hard enough." Anthony said, "I say that in the most platonic way."

"I'm flattered."

Anthony rolled his eyes and turned the TV on, "I need a distraction."

"You're telling me..." Ian sighed and stared at his hands.

"Don't fret about it, okay?"

"Was that some kind of sick, twisted, guitar pun?" Ian frowned.

He laughed, "No, but I'll make sure to turn it into one next time."

"You should've said _tune_ it into one."

Anthony grinned, "There's my best friend again."

Ian beamed, "I like this Ian."

"I missed him. He's been gone ever since-" Anthony stopped himself.

He's been gone ever since David got here.

"I broke up with Mel again, I know." Ian shrugged, "I'm just happy we can be back together again."

When Kalel and David got back, Anthony nearly fainted. Kalel's hair was a bright teal color and Anthony loved it. He rushed over to the front door and swooped her up into his arms, kissing her.

"Wow Anthony, your aim is totally off. You grabbed Kalel instead of me." David joked, fake pouting.

Anthony winked at him, "Don't tell Kalel about out secret love affair."

Kalel's jaw dropped jokingly, "What? Is this some kind of freaky love triangle thing?"

Anthony laughed and set her down, "I'm sorry. David's just so awesome."

David did not seem to flattered when Anthony put his arm on David's shoulder to prop himself up. When the words 'freaky love triangle' hit Anthony, he turned back to Ian. Ian was caught in the most bizarre love triangle Anthony had ever known.

Ian liked Melanie. Melanie liked David. Ian also liked David. David didn't really seem interested in anyone, but he seemed to have something with being friends with Ian. Anthony wanted to talk to Kalel about it before getting anything further.

* * *

Kalel frowned, "What?"

"I don't know what it means. She just asked me if he was single."

"What did you say?"

"That he was. I wasn't going to lie."

Kalel began pacing around the room, "So you left David down there by himself, with Ian? Ian's going to murder him."

"Ian's not going to murder him. Ian doesn't know." Anthony whispered.

"Ian likes Mel, Mel likes David, David likes Ian." Kalel muttered.

"David likes who now?" Anthony stared at her.

"No one." She looked up, worried.

"I thought you said David liked Ian."

_Oh shit. He's going to ask questions now. Why did I say anything? Oh no. I'm done for. I'm going to be the one murdered now. What happens in my car stays in my car. Maybe I can make an excuse. I have to tell him something. David's going to kill me. I'm an awful friend...but I'm saving his ass._

"David..." She sighed, "David hasn't told me for sure. He just said that he has this weird obsession with wanting to be Ian's friend because Ian is shutting him out. Reverse psychology kind of thing, you know?"

Anthony nodded.

Kalel hated lying, especially to Anthony. She and Anthony had always been close, and now more so than ever.

"Would it upset you if David liked Ian?" Kalel asked, "Just out of curiosity. Your reaction seemed a little bad."

Anthony shook his head quickly, "No way. I'd be fine with any of my friends being gay. I have to admit it would be a little awkward if they hit on me, but I would still be their friend if they respected my boundaries."

Kalel nodded, "Good. I think a few of our friends are going to realize something soon."

"I pray it's not Matt."

"Why not?"

"He and Mari clearly have some kind of thing."

"He is so not into her."

"I don't think Matt knows what a woman is." Anthony grinned, "He's like...The only girls he talks to are Mari, Erin, you, and occasionally Mel."

Kalel shrugged, "Not all men are looking for a relationship. I wasn't really looking for one when you first asked me out, but I thought it would be good for our friendship, and look where we are now, almost two years later."

Anthony smiled and held her hand, "Let's go make sure Ian doesn't devour David down there."


	9. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring

Mari came home early from camp since she sprained her ankle and wasn't able to preform. Her day was awful. She couldn't get any cell reception from the infirmary to talk to Matt. She couldn't have the lead in the performance. In fact, she couldn't have a roll at all. The only things she had to keep her from being bored were the videos she and her parents recorded when they first met David.

She watched them over and over.

_A boy stepped out of the gate, wearing an old, worn out Ohio University shirt. She knew right away that was him, and there was a loud gasp from somewhere off camera. The boy seemed to notice them, and he walked in their direction. Mari ran at him and hugged him full on, crying and laughing and smiling at him._

Mari wiped her eyes as she watched the next video. She recognized it. It was the first time any of them had ever heard David speak in person.

_The boy was silent, but he was causing lots of noise as he rolled the windows up and down for a few seconds._

_"David, honey, don't do that." Mrs. Takahashi said kindly, "You might break it. We wouldn't want your window seat to be stuck, would we?"_

_"My window seat?" David looked at her, "I have my own seat?"_

_"You're part of our family. Of course you have your own spot in the car. We all do."_

_"And my own seat at the dinner table?" His eyes were wider than usual._

_"Of course." Mari nodded, "That's how it works. It's not absolutely mandatory, and we move around sometimes when friends come over, but we generally stay where we are. It's kind of like how in school you sit where you want, but you aren't really supposed to move from that seat."_

_"I didn't go to school." David said quietly, "I was taught things at the orphanage though."_

Mari thought she might start bawling if she watched anymore, but she had to.

_David walked into the room and his jaw dropped. Mari was behind the camera. She shut the door behind them._

_"You like?"_

_"It's a bit girly for my liking." He admitted, "But it will do."_

_"We can move my posters over to the other side and you can set up an area to be less girly. Look over there." Her arm popped in the shot, "We bought you your own desk."_

_David looked like he might cry as he hugged Mari and she dropped the camera, making the screen go black before the video stopped._

Mari wiped her eyes again and looked up. She knew the next video wasn't sad. In fact, she watched this video all the time. It made her laugh.

_Mari's face appeared, "We're going to ask David to set the table."_

_Her mom walked in next to her, "Hopefully he'll take it easier than Mari does."_

_Mari frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"David, honey, would you please come set the table?"_

_David got up immediately and set his book down. He walked into the kitchen and opened up every cabinet and every drawer. Once they were open, he grabbed two large plates and two small plates. He stacked them on top of each other before grabbing four cups and filling them with water. He set those on the plates._

_"What are we having?"_

_"Pasta and salad." Mari answered him._

_He grabbed eight forks and four knives before making his way to the table. He set everything out perfectly._

_"Why does everyone have two forks?" Mari asked._

_"Salad fork." He shrugged, grabbing four napkins and setting them up beside the plates._

_The camera remained on the table for a few seconds before going back to the kitchen and showing David closing all the cabinets._

_Mrs. Takahashi walked back into the room and stared at the table, "David, did you do that?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah. Why?"_

_"Where did you learn to set the table like that?"_

_"My job was to cook." He explained, "I usually had to set the table as well."_

_Mari turned the camera around so it was on her face, "This kid is gonna go far."_

"Mari?"

"Mom!" She smiled over at her.

"Where you watching David's first few days here?"

She nodded, "I just finished the chore one."

Her mother smiled, "That's my favorite."

"The ones where he tries to work the shower are hilarious."

"I hope he's fully clothed." She frowned.

"Of course he is, Mom. That's why it's so funny. I haven't showed you yet?"

Mari pressed play on the next video.

_"Which way is cold?"_

_"Why would you want a cold shower...?"_

_He shrugged, "I'm used to cold water. That's how it was at the orphanage. The older kids showered at the end, so the water was always cold."_

_"Take a warm shower. You just turn the nob to the left. The further left, the hotter it is."_

_He tried to pull it, but couldn't do it very well. He got in the shower and pulled on the nob._

_"Be careful, it's difficult to-"_

_Water came out everywhere all over him, soaking his clothes._

_"-turn." Mari laughed._

_David turned it off and stood still, glaring at her, "You are a horrible person."_

Mari laughed and put the camera away.

"He's a good kid." Her mother said, "Now come on, let's get you home. David doesn't know. We can surprise him."

David was not the one surprised. The Takahashi's were surprised to find an empty home with no indication of where David was.

Mari called him, "Baby bro?"

"I'm older than you." was the response she got.

"I lived here first. You're the baby."

"Fine. What do you want? Why aren't you off ballet-ing or whatever?"

"I'm at home."

"Shit."

"You're not."

"I'm at Anthony's. I'll get Kalel to drive me home now."

Mari hadn't yet taught David to hold the phone away from his mouth when he yelled at other people, so she got an earful of his voice telling Kalel to drive him home now.

When she got off the phone with David, she explained to her parents that he was at a friend's and didn't think they'd be home so there was no point in leaving a note. They understood completely and David came rushing through the door.

"Nice jacket." Mrs. Takahashi smiled at him.

He looked down at the leather jacket he was wearing, "Kalel bought it for me since I took her to get her hair dyed."

"How much was it? We'll have to pay her back."

"She said it was a late birthday present." He shrugged.

"Late?" Mari frowned, "By how much?"

He shrugged, "Like a month."

"We missed your birthday?" Mari looked worried.

"I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"How old are you?" Mr. Takahashi asked him.

"I'm seventeen." David frowned, "Why?"

"I thought you were the same age as Mari."

"I was until April." He shrugged.

"Guys, let David be. He's not good with receiving gifts." Mari frowned.

David nodded, "She's right."

"Come on, Baby Bro. Let's go pack."

"I'm almost a year older than you."

"You're still the baby."

They packed up and got ready for the next day.

* * *

"Is everyone coming?" Ian asked Anthony, putting everything into the trunk.

He shook his head, "Erin can't make it. She left for Ireland yesterday."

"Damn." Ian frowned, "What about Mari and David?"

"They're both coming."

Ian nodded.

"Look, Ian. He's not a devil spawn demon child. He's just an unfortunate kid."

"He's different." Ian kicked a pebble, "He makes me feel weird."

Anthony frowned, "I know he is. I know you hate change, but face this one. He's technically Mari's brother now."

"He still goes by Moss."

"They aren't legally his parents." He shrugged.

"Do you know something I don't?"

Anthony shrugged again, "He isn't their child; he's just staying with them."

"Obviously." Ian frowned, "He's a white Italian boy living with a Japanese family."

"Don't be a smart ass."

Ian nodded, "Alright. I'm ready. Who are we picking up first?"

"Kalel. Josh and Matt will be together, and so will Mari and David." Anthony glanced at his notebook with his To-Do List.

"A perfect fit."

Ian sat in the passenger's seat. Of course, when they got to Kalel's house, he had to move to the middle row. The two seats were next to each other since Anthony had to remove the side one in order to fit everything. Matt and Josh then piled in the back.

Ian frowned. He knew Mari would sit next to Matt. He knew he'd be seated with David.

Everything happened just as Ian predicted. David almost completely ignored him, and went about texting someone. Ian couldn't read much of it, and the name was saved as 'Fair Maiden.' Did David have a girlfriend? Why did the thought bother Ian? The conversations were slightly flirty.

Occasionally, David would try to hide a laugh by coughing.

"Who is that?" Ian leaned over and asked.

David pulled his phone away, "No one. Just this girl from school."

"Is it your girlfriend?"

David snorted, "Far from it."

"Well, what's her name?" Kalel asked, turning around in her seat, "I'm curious now."

"Yeah." Mari smiled, "We can set you up with her."

"That'll never happen." David frowned.

"Just tell us her name." Ian said.

"Melanie."

The whole car went silent within seconds.

"Moat?" Anthony said softly.

David nodded, "She seems cool, but you guys seem to think differently."

"Why is she saved as 'Fair Maiden?'" Ian crossed his arms.

"It's just a joke we had during English." He shrugged, "The teacher poked fun at her because her last name is Moat. I felt bad and told her that behind every moat was a fair maiden. It just kind of stuck and ever since then we've sort of had this weird friendship. She's just a friend though, and I want to keep her that way."

"Good." Anthony stared ahead.

Ian sighed.

"Is something wrong?" David asked.

"Mel is my ex girlfriend." Ian shrugged, "So technically she's off limits according to Bro Code."

"Yeah, well, off limits to date. Since when were we bros?" David stood up for himself, "I can still be friends with her, right?"

"Of course." Ian shrugged, "If you want."

Ian saw David's phone light up with a text from 'the coolest sister ever' He assumed it was Mari, and that she had saved herself as that.

_'Being friends with Mel is no way to get Ian to like you.'_


	10. The Beach

The Beach - New Order

"To the beach!" Mari laughed, grabbing Matt's arm and pulling him across the sand and into the waves.

Josh leaned back in his chair, pulling out his computer.

"Get off the computer and communicate." Ian shook his chair.

"I was going to skype Erin." Josh frowned.

"Everyone gather in." Ian called.

Erin's face appeared on the screen, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Erin." Josh smiled.

Matt and Mari came up behind Josh and waved at her, "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. Ireland is a lot of fun." Erin smiled.

"I'm glad you're having fun. We're coming back up here for Christmas break if you can make it." Josh said hopefully.

"Of course I'll come. I was really bummed about missing this one."

"Who is it?" David yelled, "What are you guys watching?"

"Calm down." Anthony put his hand on David's shoulder, "Dude, chill the fuck out."

"Who is it?" He repeated.

"Hey, David!" Erin waved.

"Oh." David stopped moving around for a second to wave at Erin, "Hello."

Josh frowned. Why did he stop for Erin? Did David like Erin?

David sat down and formed little lumps of sand, then knocked them over, only to form more.

"This stuff is amazing." He grinned.

Josh tilted the screen so Erin could watch David, "Baby's first sand castle."

David flipped him off, "I'm not from here. I've only seen pictures of sand. It's so much better in real life."

He threw sand up everywhere.

"David, calm down." Mari kicked him in the ribcage lightly.

He stared at her.

"Well, I have to go now, there's a big time difference, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." Erin frowned, "I wish I could talk longer. Maybe if you call a little earlier next time I can stay and chat."

"I'll call earlier tomorrow, I promise." Josh smiled.

"Talk to you then."

He shut the laptop and put it inside.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Kalel walked outside, "Aww, did I miss Erin?"

"By a few minutes." Matt said.

"Shoot." She muttered, "I'll catch her next time."

"What are we going to do today?"

Anthony shrugged, "I was thinking we could just stay here. David seems to be enjoying himself."

"Yeah, well, David forgot to bring his medication so everything interests him." Mari stared at him.

"I found one pill in my backpack and I'm saving it for an important day." David frowned, "But yeah, everything is entertaining."

Josh rolled his eyes. Everyone else went out to the water except David, who was busy playing with the sand.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Josh asked.

He nodded, "Hit me."

"Do you like Erin?"

David blinked, looking up at him, "Of course not. You do."

"I know, but there's five guys and three girls. Anthony and Kalel are dating. Mari clearly likes Matt. Ian has a thing with Mel."

David cringed, "Yeah, I know."

"And that leaves you, me, and Erin."

"I don't have a thing for Erin." David frowned.

"So you're not into anyone? Dude, you're like the ninth wheel."

"Ian and Mel aren't back together yet."

"They will be though."

"You think?"

"I know." Josh shrugged, "This happens every time."

David nodded, "Well, I don't mind being single. I'm not interested in anyone."

"Yeah right." Matt ran up to him and shook his head, flicking water all over them, "Come on in."

"I'd really rather not." Josh frowned, "Maybe another day. I left my contacts inside."

"I'll go!" David got up and ran out into the ocean with everyone else.

Mari smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Baby Bro. That water isn't too bad."

David shivered as the waves crashed up over his swim shorts and onto his chest.

* * *

Matt grinned, "Someone isn't used to the cold."

David stared at him, "I'm from fucking Ohio. I've been colder than this in the fall."

"It's not always cold in Ohio, is it?" Mari asked.

"Not always, but it is in the winter." He shrugged, "We get lots of snow."

"Snow?" Ian sighed, "That's awesome. We only get a few inches up here."

David smiled at him, moving closer, "Snow is great."

Matt wasn't sure how David and Ian managed to talk about frozen water while they were in cold water, but they talked about snow for almost the whole time. He was almost positive that David really did like Ian, but he needed actual proof first.

Matt, however, had a problem of his own. He was always "friend-zoning" everyone he met. He wasn't really a huge flirt, and he could never tell if someone was flirting with him. Most of the time, the girl would have to straight up tell him they liked him, to which he would turn them down because he always thought of them as just friends.

"Matt!" Kalel yelled at him, snapping him from his trance by splashing water in his face, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I just zoned out, that's all."

She laughed and tackled him under the water.

Matt's main problem with girls: Kalel.

Kalel was that girl who was really touchy and close to you whether or not she liked you. She was funny and always laughing. It didn't seem flirty to Matt. She wasn't a flirt, she was just really close friends with all of them. Because of the way she acted around him, when other girls did it, he couldn't tell if they were flirting or acting the same way.

He laughed and pushed her off him, shaking his hair out everywhere, not that it did any good, he didn't have a lot.

"Oh, you think that's effective?" Ian grinned and shook his head around, water hitting everyone.

"Ian!" Mari yelled, "That's freezing!"

"You just went under." He laughed.

"Yeah, but my whole body went under. That's differe-Ah!"

Matt had gone under and swam through Mari's legs, standing up so she was sitting on his shoulders. She grabbed around his neck tightly to not fall off as she yelped out.

That was Matt's other problem: He was started to develop small feelings for Mari.

Mari acted the same way Kalel did, touching his arms lightly when it really wasn't necessary, grabbing his hand to pull him places instead of his wrist, using him to lean against when they were sitting.

He had no idea if she felt the same way or not, and he realized the only person who would know was David.

Mari's brother.

He couldn't exactly ask her _brother_ for advice.

Matt had trouble with girls.

Lots of trouble.


	11. Attention

**hey friends i'm back. sorry for not updating this in a bit. i can probably put up the next chapter later on today since i'm assuming most of you can have a good educated guess at what's going to happen and will want to see it.**

**happy reading.**

* * *

Attention - The Raconteurs

They had been at the place for a week. Due to the rooming systems, David had to share a room with Ian. He was nervous about it, and was thankful that Ian was up and out of bed before David. Morning wood would've been difficult to get rid of if not.

"Morning, Baby Bro." Mari grinned, ruffling his hair and tossing him a bagel when he came downstairs.

He caught it and sat down on the couch, "Yeah yeah."

"Something got you down?" She frowned, sitting with him.

"I'm fine." He shrugged, "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I found this in my bag." She held out a tiny white pill.

"Hey!" He smiled, grabbing a glass of water and drinking it, not caring whose it was and swallowing the pill, "Thanks a million, Mari. I've been awful without it. I can't focus on a single thing and I've been bouncing off the walls so much I've wore myself out."

"That sounds kind of like an addiction." She frowned.

"It's not a withdraw sort of thing. The fact that I'm freaking out is because of my brain. the meds just help me focus on something, rather than having my brain move a mile a minute. It's not an addiction, it's just the way my brain functions. I can still live without it, it's just easier for me to be more social without it."

"You promise me it's not an addiction?" She looked serious.

"What is it with you people and addictions? Ian freaked out about it too." David crossed his arms.

"Some boy died over the winter break of an overdose. He was close to a lot of people. He and Ian were best friends until Ian met Anthony. Ian was really close to him, and he's been playing it off like it's no big deal, but whenever someone brings up drug use, he freaks out. He doesn't want to lose you, David."

David snorted and almost laughed, "Yeah right. Ian would want to lose me the first chance he got. He can't fucking stand me, Mari. You know that."

"He doesn't hate you, David. Stop being dramatic. He's fine with you. He should be soon if he isn't already, so just chill out, okay?"

David sighed, "Fine."

"Look, Ian's just really particular. He's had trouble with friends and relationships and he doesn't realize that every time he gets back with Mel, she's going to dump him again for a new boy and then when they're done, get back to Ian and repeat the cycle. I don't think she knows what she's doing to him."

David shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just worried that he'll never want to be my friend ever. That really bothers me a lot. I just want him to acknowledge my presence and admit that I did something good.

"He will at some point soon, I promise." She frowned.

"I don't think so." David looked down, "Maybe. If I'm lucky."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"I want you to be happy, and if that means being acknowledged by Ian, I'll do whatever it takes to get that for you."

"You are the best sister ever." David smiled, hugging her.

"Trust me. I know. Can you say that again?" He pulled out her phone and started recording a video, "I want evidence that you said it."

David grinned, "Mari is the best sister ever. Wait. Are you filming this?"

* * *

Ian had heard everything they had said. David wanted to be acknowledged and praised? Ian could do that, and probably pretty easily. The feelings weren't buried _that_ deep since David seemed to show similar feelings.

Maybe he could find out more...

David cracked jokes at every possible time. Ian started laughing at them a lot more. David suggested a lunch place. Ian told him he liked it. David successfully built a sandcastle that stayed up for more than five seconds. Ian said it looked good for a first timer. David made them dinner. Ian thanked him personally and told him it was delicious. David picked the movie. Ian told him it was a good choice.

By the end of the day, David and Ian were on the road to becoming actual friends. Ian didn't know exactly how he felt about it. Part of him liked it and part of him hated it. He couldn't decide. He wanted to be friends with David, but with what he had told Anthony, he was worried about it.

"Hey, thanks for the positive comments today." David smiled, "Thanks for not calling me a loser and shoving my face in my sand castle because apparently only children build those."

Ian shrugged, "You had no childhood. You deserve to build a castle. Maybe tomorrow you can bury Anthony in the sand and shape it like a hot lady or something."

David laughed, "People do that? That's awesome."

"It looks so great." Ian smiled, "You'd have fun with it."

"Come on, guys. Come downstairs. We're playing truth or dare." Mari popped her head in their room, "Let's move it, Baby Bro."

She began shoving David down the stairs, causing him to trip and land flat on his face. He wriggled his nose and blood slowly dripped him it.

"You always seem to have a nosebleed when I'm around." Ian shook his head.

"Hey, it was your fault last time. You scared me to death. I was a good, solid, F sharp note, though."

"Was it?" Ian shrugged, "Thanks."

"Come on, move it!" Mari continued to push David even after he wiped his nose off on his shirt, most likely staining the white fabric.

"David!" Kalel looked pissed, "How many times do I have to tell you to not wipe your blood all over your clothes?"

"Thanks for being concerned about me, Kalel." David rolled his eyes, "My nose is fine, by the way. I'm so glad you're worried about me and not my clothes."

"I know you're fine. You're used to this." She waved her hand, then looked back at Anthony, "Forgive me."

She got up and pulled David's shirt off, handing him one from the counter, "You're lucky I just finished the laundry. You would've had to take the shameful walk upstairs to get a new one if not."

David shrugged into it and rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever. I can just get this one all bloody too."

"Well, it looks like it's going to stop soon. I saw the fall, it didn't look like it would cause as much damage as the last one Ian caused."

Ian frowned, "Shut up about that. At least I played a good F flat."

"Ian, F flat is technically an E." David grinned, "You played a F sharp."

He crossed his arms, "Whatever."

"Well, we're going to start the game now." Anthony gestured to the empty spot next to him.

Ian watched David sit beside him. He decided not to sit near him. Maybe people would just sort of ignore the fact that Ian was nice to him today and think that everything was back to normal.

Hopefully.


	12. Dare

**this is goes through multiple point of views. so, sorry if its hard to keep up**

* * *

Dare - Gorillaz

"Truth or dare!" Kalel smiled.

"No," David whined, "that game is so old and boring and cliche."

Matt grinned, "I don't know, I think it's kind of fun. We can figure out everyone's turn ons."

David rolled his eyes, "We all know everyone's already."

"Then you wouldn't be afraid to share yours?" Matt winked at him jokingly.

"I don't...I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll go first then." Matt grinned, "David."

"Truth."

"You just led yourself into a trap." Matt laughed at his friend, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask, "Any turn ons?"

David groaned, "I should've gone with dare."

"You can't back out of it now. So, turn ons?"

"Don't make him answer that!" Mari frowned, "That's my brother we're talking about. I don't want to hear his turn ons."

"David? Turn ons?" Matt smirked.

"Unusual time signatures." He said plainly, shrugging and leaning back on the couch next to Kalel.

Matt could tell he was joking. He had been a bit worried that David would take it really seriously and go through a list of things he really did like.

"That was extremely un-climatic." Mari sighed with relief.

David frowned, "Well I was supposed to tell the truth."

"Now it's your turn." Anthony said, "Pick someone."

Matt grinned. He knew David was tempted to pick Ian, but instead, he picked Mari.

"Easy. Truth. Two girls and five guys? No way I'm doing a dare. That's lame."

"Yeah, well, guitar solos as a turn on is also extremely lame." Matt grinned.

"Just you wait your turn, Sohinki." Mari smirked.

He held his hands up. He honestly wanted to see what she would say.

"Hey!" David crossed his arms, "Have you even heard the guitar solo from Paranoid Android?"

"That's his sexual orientation." Kalel grinned, "The guitar solo from Paranoid Android."

"That sounds like a movie." Anthony grinned, "Return of the Sexual Orientation: The Guitar Solo from Paranoid Android."

"Hey mom, this is really hard to say." Josh frowned, "I...I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm sexually attracted to the guitar solo from Paranoid Android."

"At a social event. The guitar solo from Paranoid Android plays. Jizzes pants." Matt smiled.

"I have heard the phrase 'the guitar solo from Paranoid Android' so many times I'm sick of it." Mari shook her head, "I've heard the actual guitar solo from Paranoid Android so many times I'm sick of it."

Matt noticed that Ian was the only one to not make a joke out of it. He laughed along with everyone else, but he never brought his own joke up.

"Can we stop talking about it?" David frowned.

"Whatever. It's still your turn to ask Mari something." Matt grinned.

He opened up his phone and pulled up Paranoid Android. Yes, he had the song. He carpooled to school with David and Mari once a week, and he had grown to like the song since he went with them on the day it was David's turn to pick the music. He went to about the three minute mark, where he knew the second section kicked in. He sat and waited.

Matt was upset to find that in his searching, he completely missed what Mari had answered, as well as the question David asked, and was snapped back to reality with, well, a snap.

The fingers were in front of his face and back to their owner before he knew it.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?" Mari grinned.

"Uh..." He thought about what Mari said earlier, "Truth."

"Pussy!" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"You should tell us your turn ons." Mari smirked.

Two can play at the game.

Matt sat up straight, looked her dead in the eyes, and said, "Dancers."

Mari turned bright red and her smirk slipped off her face. Matt took the opportunity to press play.

David groaned, "That isn't funny."

"Does he have a boner?" Anthony laughed, "I don't want to check."

"No, I don't." David rolled his eyes, "But I am torn between annoyed with this joke and happy that this song is playing."

* * *

Later on, it was Ian's turn to ask.

"David." Ian glanced at him.

"Truth." He frowned, not wanting to have to do something crazy like the others.

"Why do you live here now?" Ian asked, "As in, why did you move and are currently living with the Takahashi's?"

He froze. Shit. He knew he'd be asked this eventually.

"Um…."

All eyes were on him now.

"I….I was at the orphanage, and….and I hated it there….so Mari's family adopted me."

It was total bullshit. He knew that Anthony, Kalel, and Mari all knew that he had told a completely, downright lie in front of everyone when he was supposed to tell the truth.

David felt everyone still watching him, but he couldn't see them. He felt like sinking into the couch cushions and just going away forever.

* * *

Anthony couldn't believe that Ian had asked a question like that. He knew the story. Mari had told him and Kalel so that they could help him out in rough times, but apparently David had told Kalel himself. Anthony had told Ian to stay away from that topic.

Ian brought up emotions and thoughts that David wanted to bury deep away?

Two can play at that game.

He knew what he had to do. Make Ian uncomfortable about something in his life. Only one thing really bothered Ian a lot, and that was his sexuality. Ian had been straight as an arrow all his life, but when he started high school, things began to change. Anthony knew how much Ian hated that change.

He leaned over and whispered to David, "Dare me to drink that pickle juice. I have an idea."

David rolled his eyes, slowly becoming himself again, "Anthony. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Drink that whole jar of left over pickle juice."

Joshua's eyes widened, "That's so gross."

"Oh god. Not kissing you again tonight." Kalel made a face, joking, "That's just nasty. Go fuck yourself, David. Way to ruin my night."

David grinned and rolled his eyes.

Anthony drank the whole thing without even blinking, though he stumbled a bit on his way back to the couch.

"Ian." He muttered, wiping his forehead.

"Dare."

Anthony looked over at David, "Sorry."

"What?"

"I dare you to kiss David."

* * *

Ian blinked.

The attention had turned from David to him.

"W-what?"

"I dare you to kiss David like you mean it." Anthony said, "For at least thirty seconds. He's never been kissed before, so he needs to be now."

"I'll time it." Joshua grinned.

Ian stared at Anthony and took a deep breath, "You know me. I never turn down a dare."

"Then do it."

He looked over at David, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"So….First kiss, huh?" Ian smirked, though the confidence was all an act.

David nodded as Ian sat next to him.

Ian closed his eyes and slowly pulled David in, mashing his lips against the other boy's a little harder than he should have. He didn't dare to go any further and kept his tongue in his own mouth even though part of him didn't want to keep it in, but they both moved their lips in a rhythm, though the rhythms never quite matched up and they clanked teeth and bit each other's lips several times-and not the sexy kind of lip biting either. Ian had watched enough couples kiss to know that this was far from perfect.

Was he supposed to feel this way about someone? Was he supposed to feel this way about a guy? Did David enjoy it? Did he himself enjoy it?

Ian had to admit that he liked how David wasn't forcing to be dominant or even making it like one of them had to be forceful. He was just there; kissing him like it was easy, not that he really knew, David hadn't been kissed before. Ian was glad that he was David's first kiss, and he couldn't pinpoint why.

Fuck. He didn't like the way he was feeling. He didn't like the way David's hair looked when he ran his fingers through it a lot. He didn't like the way David was louder than everyone else at least seventy-five percent of the time. He didn't like the way David's eyes sparkled when he was telling a joke. He didn't like the way David was kissing him.

_Oh fuck it._ Ian thought, leaning into the kiss more, _I love it._

"Ian." Anthony snapped in front of his face, "Come on dude. That was way more than thirty seconds. Joshua called time a while ago."

Ian frowned, "He did?"

"Yeah." Kalel looked at him curiously.

"I need some air." Ian got up and went upstairs to the balcony.

* * *

Mari frowned and sent David a glare.

He sighed and grabbed two sodas, "I'm going to check on him."

David knocked softly on the balcony window before climbing out. Ian was sitting down, his back to the wall, looking up at the sky, which was surprisingly open and filled with stars. David sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Ian frowned.

"To talk." He handed him the soda.

Ian popped the tab, "About what?"

David took a quick sip, "Why you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Ian sighed, "I just hate change."

"I'm old news now. You should be used to me." He frowned, "Look, I just want to be friends."

Ian winced, "I can do that."

"To friendship?" David held up his can.

Ian cracked a smile and clinked it with his own, "To friendship."

"The kiss meant nothing, right?" David asked, though he definitely wanted it to mean something.

Ian nodded, "Right."

Ouch. That stung a bit.

David desperately wanted it again, "So, if we did it again, nothing would happen?"

"Nope."

"Then-"

Ian leaned over and kissed him. David tried not to melt into it. It was amazing. He loved this feeling of being kissed. It lasted much longer than the one downstairs had. He felt amazing. It was a genuinely great feeling. He wanted to be acknowledged, and instead, he got this.

When Ian finally pulled away, David tried not to look upset.

"See?" Ian shrugged, "Kissing people is easy."

"But we're both guys."

"Lips are lips, kiddo." Ian looked at him, "There's not much of a difference between males and females if you close your eyes."

David nodded, "Well, I wouldn't know. I've never actually kissed a girl before."

"It's not so bad." Ian chuckled, "Of course, I'll admit you aren't that bad either, given you were a first timer. You weren't forceful, and I like that."

"Yeah?" That raised David's spirits.

Ian shrugged, "Plus, you didn't miss."

"What do you mean?"

"First time I got kissed, she missed my lips."

David laughed, leaning back against the wall, "You're kidding, right?"

Ian grinned, laughing as well, "I wish. It was some girl in eighth grade. Before Mel. She and I were sort of together, sort of not. She leaned in and pretty much just kissed my chin. She was too embarrassed and just got up and left. She texted me a few days later saying she wasn't feeling it anymore."

David smiled, "That's hilarious."

"She believed in the zodiac." Ian waved a hand around, "Said something about how it wasn't working out or some shit like that."

"You don't like the zodiac?"

"It's not that I don't like it…." Ian shrugged, "I mean, it's cool to think about and all, but I don't think that the position of the stars and moon and sun during my birth really have any effect on my personality."

David nodded, "I get it. I never really put much thought into it. I think I'm a Taurus, but I'm not sure."

Ian looked up as if he was trying to think, "Yeah. You're a Taurus. April 24th, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, you're a Taurus." Ian cocked his head, "Ehh, kind of makes sense, you're really stubborn, but that's all I've got. Like I said, I don't think it defines who you are."

David shrugged, "I never really put much thought into it."

"I'm Sagittarius. Whatever that girl was, it apparently didn't match up very well, so she dropped it."

"I think she said no because she made a fool of herself and missed your mouth." David grinned.

"That too." Ian smiled, "Hey, kiddo, thanks for coming to check on me."

"Kiddo?" David looked at him, "You say that like you're way older than me. We just went over birthdays; clearly I'm older."

"It just came out that way. I kind of like it." Ian shrugged, "I don't usually give out nicknames. I call Matt by his last name most of the time, and Josh is Jovenshire, you know, like J. Ovenshire. Sometimes Mari is Asian. I was tempted to call you that because you live with an all Asian family, but I like kiddo."

David smiled, "I don't mind it, I guess."

Ian shrugged.

They spent the rest of the night talking about stupid, petty things and just enjoying each other's company.


	13. Chapter 13

**ah ha! tool box came back up. here we go. nice and neat. still no title, sorry. apologies for it looking like crap earlier, i don't know what went wrong with my computer. i'll make it up with an extra chapter today, which i honestly had planned to post in like a week for dramatic effect.**

* * *

They went home a few days after the big incident. Ian wasn't sure how he felt about it. He and David had kissed twice, and both times, Ian was pretty willing. He didn't want David to think it was only for show or because he was the douchebag who kissed another guy for no good reason, but he was also scared to tell him that it actually meant something to him.

He had talked to Anthony about his feelings a bit more, and Anthony was completely understanding and accepting.

"Not only do I support you fully, I encourage you to accept how you feel." Anthony gave him a hopeful smile, "You'll be okay, I promise. You couldn't see it, but David was totally digging that kiss. You're welcome."

"I'm still going to murder you for that." Ian rolled his eyes, "Was he really enjoying it?"

"Almost as much as you." Anthony grinned.

Ian sighed, "I'm sorry about all this. I really didn't want to drag you into something."

"Don't feel bad about it, Ian." Anthony put his hand on Ian's shoulder, "You're my best friend. We're in this together."

Ian didn't sleep well that night. Or the night after. Or the night after that. Four days of little to no sleep, and he was delirious. He was thankful his parents were going out that night and he didn't need to be checked up on.

He blacked out from sleep loss at a little after midnight, and he woke up naked and confused.

* * *

David didn't know what to think of the photo that had just shown up on his phone. He couldn't stop staring at it.

'I'm assuming this wasn't supposed to go to me?'

'im too tired to think'

He opened the picture again. He wasn't supposed to marvel at his friend's dick like this, was he? He saw that he had gotten another message from Ian. He couldn't tear his eyes from the picture to see what it said. Had Ian really just sent him a picture of his dick?

'send one back'

David felt himself get excited. The back of his neck was burning and his whole face was bright red. Send one back? What the hell was Ian thinking?

'Are you insane? What are you smoking?'

'i havent slept in four days, david. send me a goddamn dicpic'

He frowned and locked the door, making sure his parents couldn't come in. He wasn't sure why he did, but he pulled his pants down and sent Ian the picture.

'good boy. another.'

The message had come with what looked like a picture of Ian getting off to it. David bit his lip. Damn, it was a good thought.

'before christmas david'

David rolled his eyes and sent Ian a similar picture. It was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done, but he spent the rest of the night sending pictures back and forth with Ian.

At the time, it was one of the best days of David's life. He didn't save any of the pictures on his phone, and he sure as hell didn't want to send them out to anyone else. He wanted them all for himself.

He wanted Ian all for himself.

* * *

"No, Matt." Josh frowned at his friend, "I'm not going to ask her out today."

"Come on, man." Matt shook his head, "Just ask her already. Erin totally digs you."

The two of them were sitting on at a concrete picnic table in the park, just hanging out after Matt's mom told them to take a break from video game and go get some fresh air. They had bought sandwiches, chips, and drinks, and were enjoying the break and fresh air.

"I'm not going to. Not until she gets back, at least." Josh sighed.

Matt shrugged, "Your loss, bro."

"You have girl problems too."

"Do not." Matt leaned forward, "I don't have girl problems. I don't actually like anyone anymore."

"Oh?" Josh grinned.

He could see right through him, but he knew how important it was to Matt that he was always right, so he let it drop. Matt could have his time of being right. For now.

"No, okay? I've given up on women. They're too complicated. Is there even a correct answer to 'do these clothes make me look fat?' If you say yes, they're upset. If you say no, they claim you're lying to make them feel better and then they're upset."

Josh chuckled, "That's why I told Erin when we first became good friends that she shouldn't ever ask me that."

"Just ask her out already!" Matt said, louder than he wanted.

* * *

Mari heard that statement and recognized the voice. It got her thinking about the previous night. David had been acting strange all day. It was like he felt wrong. He wasn't himself. He seemed a bit….out of it. He was grumpier and more moody than usual. Mari had asked him if he was on his man period and he flipped her off and told her to go fuck herself. He had squirmed awkwardly when he said that, as if the phrase 'go fuck yourself' had gotten under his skin. Mari just assumed that he had had some kind of failed jerk off session or he was interrupted in the middle of it. He had also been checking his phone every few minutes, seeing there was nothing and getting even more upset.

The next thing she knew, she had a basketball to the face.

"Mari!" David yelled, rushing to her side, "I didn't realize you were going to snap away like that, I thought you could see so I just shot the ball, but I ended up missing and I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"David." Mari frowned, "Back off, I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all."

Mari told David she had been bored all day. He had said he didn't give a shit, but then had said that he was in the mood to go to the park, so Mari had brought along a basketball and walked to the park with him.

"Come on, those guys have a cooler over there." David helped her up, "Maybe we can borrow some ice."

David helped Mari walk over to the guys.

"Hey!"

Mari smiled. She was right about the voice earlier. It was Matt.

"Over here!"

Matt was sitting with Josh. They had food and drinks. Mari grabbed a few of Matt's chips and ate them while David fixed her up a makeshift ice pack.

He grumbled his way through making it, seemingly having another mood swing. It was impossible for him to go fifteen minutes without going through this phase of being upset.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Matt looked at Mari.

She laughed, "Nothing, he's just having an off day."

Matt nodded, "I get it."

"Shut up." David grumbled, plopping down next to Josh.

Josh checked his phone, "Hey Matt, Ian wants to know if you have homecoming plans."

"Ian's texting you?" David asked, and Mari thought it sounded more like a whine.

Josh showed him his phone and David frowned before checking his own and sighing. Mari made a mental note to ask David why he was so upset later.

Matt sent Josh a glare, "No, I don't actually have any homecoming plans."

Mari smiled and sat down next to him, "Me neither."

David snorted.

"David doesn't have a date either." Mari snapped.

"Shut the fuck up." He frowned, "Quit being an asshole."

"I'm the asshole? I'm not the one who's been PMS-ing all day long, and I'm the one who actually has to go through that once a month. So you need to quit being a little bitch and just tell me what's wrong."

Mari was shocked that those words had come out of her mouth. Everyone else seemed surprised too. David looked a bit hurt honestly.

He stood up, "I'm going home."

"David, wait." Mari stood up.

"Leave me alone. I need to be alone."


End file.
